Always being on the right side of life
by Medeira
Summary: Was machen, wenn die Niederlage der eigenen Seite naht? Mit untergehen oder überlaufen? In dieser kleinen Story entscheidet sich Draco für eine Möglichkeit.


Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere aus Harry Potter gehören J.K. Rowling und Warner Bros. Ich will (und kann) hiermit kein Geld verdienen.

A/N: Kommis wären lieb .

Always being on the right side of life

"Mieser, kleiner Bastard! Ausgerechnet DU wagst es, dich hier blicken zu lassen!"

"Ronald Weasley, hüte deine Zunge! McGonagall wird schon wissen, warum sie ihm-" Hermine warf einen schnellen Seitenblick auf die verhüllte Gestalt, "vertraut."

"Aber ‚Mine, woher willst du - woher will McGonagall wissen, dass er uns nicht ans Messer liefert? Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo der Sieg schon nahe ist!", entgegnete Ron störrisch. Er konnte, nein, wollte einfach nicht einsehen, dass man Draco Lucius Malfoy, berühmt-berüchtigter Todesser und Mitglied des Inneren Zirkels von Voldemort, ins Hauptquartier gebracht hatte.

"Du musst ja nicht mit ihm auskommen. Es reicht schon, dass du ihn nicht immer beleidigst, wenn er des Weges kommt-"

"Aber-", versuchte der Rotschopf etwas einzuwerfen, doch Hermine ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen:

"Kein ‚aber'! Ich will nichts mehr davon hören. Geh zu Moody und belästige ihn, du hast doch eine Verabredung (nicht das, was ihr jetzt meint ) mit ihm."

Wütend drehte Ron sich um und verschwand in Richtung des großen Arbeitszimmers. Das letzte, was man von ihm hörte, bevor er um die Ecke bog war ein gebrummeltes ‚Einmal Verräter, immer Verräter...'.

Seufzend wandte sich Hermine Draco zu, der das ganze Szenario amüsiert beobachtet hatte. Kaum sind sie verlobt, reißt Granger auch schon den Pantoffel an sich, dachte er. Anmerken ließ er sich nichts. Er war immerhin ein Malfoy. Zwar war seine Name nichts mehr wert, nicht, nachdem er sich von Voldemort abgewandt hatte, aber seine alten Schutzmaßnahmen wollte er nicht ablegen. Noch nicht, auch wenn ihm jeder (außer Ron) am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12 versichert hatte, dass er hier nichts zu befürchten habe.

Wie wenig sie doch alle wussten!

Hermine riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: "Tut mir Leid, Mal-, äh, Draco..." Ein spöttisches Lächeln huschte unmerklich über sein Gesicht. "... Ron schafft es einfach nicht, seine alten Angewohnheiten abzustreifen. Du kennst ihn ja." Sie lächelte etwas hilflos und drehte an ihrem goldenen Verlobungsring.

Natürlich, das Wiesel war schon immer etwas zurückgeblieben gewesen. Aber dieses Mal schien es der einzige zu sein, der sich eine gesunde Portion Misstrauen erhalten hatte. Die anderen waren schon sehr siegesgewiss.Warum auch nicht, dachte er ironisch.

Innerlich schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

Zwar hatten die Mitglieder des Phönixordens schon vier Horcruxe zerstört, Potter war gerade mit dem Fünften auf dem Weg und er, Draco Malfoy, hatte sich das Vertrauen der Ordensleute mit Nummer sechs, Voldemorts Schlange Nagini, erkauft.

‚Du verlässt wie eine Ratte das sinkende Schiff!', hatte Severus Snape zu ihm gesagt. Doch er hatte ihn nicht aufgehalten. Der ehemalige Zaubertrankprofessor hatte seinem Patensohn von Anfang an die Wahl überlassen. Egal wie der junge Slytherin sich entschieden hätte, Snapes Pflicht war es, ihn mit seinem Leben zu schützen, so wie er es Narzissa in dem Ewigen Eid geschworen hatte.

Und so hatte er Draco auch nicht aufgehalten, als dieser zum Verräter wurde.

Dennoch gab sich der junge Malfoy nicht der trügerischen Hoffnung hin, dass der Krieg bald zu Ende sein würde.

Mit einem Räuspern lenkte Hermine Dracos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Anscheinend hatte sie endlich den Mut gefunden, die peinliche Stille zu überbrücken.

"Also, dann zeig ich dir mal dein Zimmer."

Mit einem stummen Nicken bedeutete Draco ihr, vorauszugehen. Er hatte noch nie sinnlose Worte verschwendet.

Sie gingen eine breite Treppe hinauf, vorbei an mehreren Türen aus dunklem Mahagoni und bogen in einen dunklen Gang ab.

"Dort vorne", Hermine zeigte auf das Ende des Flures, "sind deine Räume. Wenn du etwas brauchst, dann ruf Rolly, den Hauselfen dieses Stockes.", erklärte sie ihm.

Draco spähte in die angewiesene Direktion. "Was ist denn aus deinem B.ELFE.R Faible geworden, Granger? Bist du doch zur Einsicht gekommen, dass Hauselfen nützlich sind?" Er machte eine vielsagende Pause. "Oder kannst du einfach nicht kochen?"

Sein überhebliches Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als Hermine errötete. Ertappt! Schnell murmelte sie eine Entschuldigung und verschwand hinter der Biegung des Ganges.

Draco erlaubte sich ein verächtliches Schnauben und wandte sich dann seinem neuen Refugium zu.

Es erwies sich als geschmackvoll eingerichtete Suite, mit massiven, aber kunstvoll verzierten Möbeln. Neutralerweise waren Wände und Vorhänge in apricot gehalten. Das Wohnzimmer (oder was auch immer das sein sollte), nach späteren Erkenntnissen auch das Schlafzimmer mit dem großen Himmelbett und das Bad erstrahlte in schlichtem Weiß.

Anscheinend hatten die Hausbesitzer dafür gesorgt, dass sich der Gast wohlfühlte... oder sie wollten einfach nur, dass Draco sich möglichst wenig in anderen Einrichtungen blicken ließ. Bedachte man die Reaktion des Wiesels auf ihn, war das durchaus verständlich. Nicht jeder hier konnte und wollte ihm so wohlgesonnen sein.

Dann werde ich den Herrschaften nachher einen kleinen Besuch abstatten, grinste er boshaft. Aber zuvor wollte er sich ein wenig ausruhen. Auch Verräter müssen schlafen...

Er schien sich gerade erst hingelegt zu haben, als ihn auch schon ein nerviges Piepsen weckte.

"Master Malfoy! Sir müssen aufwachen! Jawohl, Rolly weckt Master."

Zu den Rufen gesellte sich ein kleiner, runder Ball, der vor Dracos vom Schlaf verklärten Augen herumhüpfte.

"Klappe!", knurrte er und schmiss ganz unmalfoyhaft ein großes Kissen nach dem Piepsball.

Entweder war das eine sprechende Kugel, oder ein sehr fetter Hauself. Dessen große Kulleraugen weiteten sich gerade entsetzt.

"Nein, nein, nein! Master Malfoy, Draco... Sir...", er verhaspelte sich. "Rolly soll Sir aufwecken. Sir müssen runterkommen. Miss Hermine haben gesagt, Rolly-"

Draco richtete sich auf und funkelte Rolly gereizt an. "Es ist mir egal, was das Schlammblut", der Hauself blickte ihn empört an, "sagt. Was willst du?" Eine klare, einfache Frage, die sogar diese Missgeburt verstehen müsste.

"Master Sir müssen zum Essen kommen!" Der Elfe nickte heftig, sodass seine Ohren wild herumschlackerten.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Müssen tat er gar nichts. Er stand auf, versetzte dem aufquiekenden Rolly einen Tritt und machte sich auf dem Weg in den Speiseraum (nicht ohne vorher noch einen Blick in den Spiegel geworfen zu haben).

Zumindest war das sein Vorhaben gewesen, doch im Moment war er irgendwo, nur nicht dort, wo er hinwollte. Frustriert widerstand er dem Reiz, sich die Haare zu raufen. Irgendwo musste dieser verdammte Raum doch sein!

Das Knarren einer Tür ließ ihn herumwirbeln (die Frisur hält ).

"Potter!" "Malfoy!", ertönte es gleichzeitig in dem Gang.

Unbewusst ging Draco in Abwehrhaltung. Ausgerechnet Sankt Potter musste er begegnen! Sollte der nicht noch auf Mission sein?

"Was suchst DU denn hier?", stotterte Potter schockiert.

"Das gleiche könnte ich dich Fragen, Potter!", schnarrte Draco.

Überraschenderweise legte sich ein Hauch von Rot über Potters Wangen. "Dann stimmt es also doch...", murmelte er kaum hörbar. Er stockte, dann schlich sich ein Grinsen über seine geröteten Gesichtszüge. "Ich bin auf dem Weg zum Essen. DU solltest das eigentlich auch sein. Bist du dabei, das Haus zu erkunden oder hast du dich verlaufen, Malfoy?" Er betonte den Namen ganz besonders liebenswürdig.

"Als ob dich das was angehen würde!"

Draco spürte sein Grinsen förmlich, als ich ihm zum Essen folgte. Er kannte sich ja aus...

In der Küche (sie aßen in der KÜCHE!) hatten sich schon die übrigen Ordensmitglieder versammelt. Sämtliche Rotschöpfe, Granger, Stan Shunpike, (hatte der sich dem Verein also auch angeschlossen, als Askaban gestürmt wurde und er sich davonstehlen konnte), Shacklebolt, der Auror, der schon längst in den Ruhestand gehört hätte und Mad Eye Moody. Mit anderen Worten: ein Haufen Loser.

Zur Begrüßung der Truppe gestattete sich Draco ein spöttisches Lächeln, was beinahe zu einem Wutanfall wieselerseits geführt hätte.

Während des Essens spürte er immer wieder einen Blick auf ihn gerichtet. Potter schien ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen zu wollen und als Draco aufschaute, sah er genau in ein paar verträumte, grüne Augen. Das war wirklich sehr suspekt.

Er vergewisserte sich, dass gerade niemand von den anderen herschaute und flüsterte seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind (ehemalig deshalb, weil sie jetzt praktisch auf der selben Seite waren) zu:

"Na, Sehnsucht gehabt, Harry?"

Dieser schreckte wie aus einem Traum erwacht auf und wurde knallrot im Gesicht. Draco lachte leise. Da hatte er den Goldjungen auf dem falschen Fuß erwischt.

"Träum weiter, Malfoy!"

"Wenn, dann von dir..."

Mit geweiteten Augen sah Harry wie Draco ihm zwinkernd zuprostete und sich nach einem Schluck Wein lasziv über die Lippen leckte.

Klappernd fiel der Stuhl um, als Harry Potter beinahe fluchtartig den Raum verließ. Die Gespräche waren verstummt. Alle starrten Draco an.

"Gibt's was?", fragte er unschuldig lächelnd. "Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet..." (aus Rons Ecke war ein seltsamer Laut zu hören).

Sein Umhang bauschte sich dramatisch auf, als er schnellen Schrittes aus der Küche eilte. Ein perfekter Abgang, lobte sich der Malfoyspross.

Jetzt musste er sich erst mal daran machen, Potter zu finden. Erstens, wegen den erstaunlichen Reaktionen, die er auf Dracos Verhalten zeigte und folglich zweitens, weil, wenn er den Goldjungen in der Hand hätte (sehr zweideutig zwinker), dann wäre seine Position hier, im Hauptquartier im des Phönixordens, vollkommen sicher. Wer von diesen naiven Wichten hier vertraute denn nicht Harry Potter?

In dem Gang, in dem er Potter vorher getroffen hatte, knallte eine Tür zu.

Zielort: erfasst!

Schnell war Draco bei der Tür und lauschte. Drinnen schien es ganz schön zuzugehen, denn es waren dumpfe Schläge gegen massives Holz zu hören und ein unterdrückter Schmerzenslaut.

Na, na, na. Potter war hörbar gefrustet und spätestens nach einem ‚ich Idiot!' konnte Draco sich ein Schmunzeln nicht mehr verkneifen. Das war doch zu süß...

Nach einem kurzen Klopfen stürmte er mit wehenden Roben in das Zimmer.

Sichtlich geschockt starrte Potter ihn mit kugelrunden Augen an, dann fasste er sich wieder.

"Was fällt dir ein, einfach meine Räume zu betreten?", fauchte er wie ein in die Ecke gedrängtes Tier.

"Aber Potter. Ich habe doch vorher angeklopft. Das wirst wahrscheinlich nicht gehört haben, weil du ja", Draco grinste schelmisch, "... beschäftigt warst."

Ein Hauch von rosé zierte nun Harrys Wangen.

"Verschwinde!", presste er hervor und machte Anstalten, den ungebetenen Gast eigenhändig aus dem Raum zu befördern.

"Was würde nur der Hausbesitzer sagen, wenn er wüsste, wie du mit Besuchern umgehst. Potter. Ach, ich vergaß, der ist ja schon lange tot." Malfoy wusste, dass er sich hiermit auf dünnes Eis begab, aber die Gelegenheit, den Goldjungen zu reizen, war auch zu verlockend.

Mit erhobenen Fäusten kam Harry auf ihn zu. "Klappe, Malfoy!", bellte er. "Du brauchst gerade reden mit deiner Bagage von arroganten, egozentrischen Reinbluttodessern! Was für eine Familie!"

Dracos amüsiertes Grinsen verlor sich, als Harry weitersprach.

"Sei bloß froh, dass Narzissa schon tot ist. Sonst hätte sie miterleben müssen, wie ihr eigener Sohn vor Voldemort rumgekrochen ist, um seinen Mantelsaum zu knutschen!"

"Lass meine Mutter aus dem Spiel, Potter!", spuckte Draco aus. "Du hast doch gar keine Ahnung, deine Eltern waren gerade feige genug, um sich vorher schon umbringen zu lassen!"

"Wen nennst du hier feige, du dreckiger, kleiner Verräter!"

Das war genug für Draco. Schon seit Tagen musste er sich seinen Verrat an dem dunklen Lord anhören. Man beschimpfte ihn, bespuckte ihn, aber niemand erniedrigt ungestraft Draco Lucius Malfoy! Und erst recht nicht Harry Potter!

Er wollte ihm wehtun, foltern, seine unwissenden, grünen Augen herausreißen! Ihn für all die Schmach der letzten Zeit bezahlen lassen!

Draco packte Harry am Kragen und drückte ihn gegen die Wand.

Die Zeit schien stillzustehen. Herzschläge lang funkelte er ihn nur an.

Dann presste er seine Lippen hart auf Harrys. Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, als er mit hartem Griff die schmalen Hüften vor sich packte und näher zog.

Einen Herzschlag später suchte sich ein Stöhnen den Weg aus Harrys Kehle und dessen Hände vergruben sich in weißblonden Haaren.

Die Zeit floss weiter.

Wie im Rausch ließ Draco seine Zunge über die verführerisch geschwungenen Lippen seines Gegenüber gleiten und verschaffte sich Einlass in eine feuchte Mundhöhle, tastete schlangengleich vor und verwickelte dessen Einwohner in einen leidenschaftlichen Kampf.

Der Kuss schien Stunden zu dauern, war alles und nichts zugleich.

Keuchend lösten sich die Münder voneinander und Draco blickte in zwei halbgeschlossene, grüne Augen, die ihn erwartungsvoll musterten. Langsam begann er sich mit federleichten Küssen seinen Weg den Kiefer hinunter zum Hals zu bahnen und der Körper vor ihm erschauderte. Begierige Hände zogen den Blonden noch näher und Harry neigte seinen Hals zur Seite, um den Lippen mehr Spielraum zu bieten.

Mit geschickten Fingern legte Draco noch mehr sonnengebräunte Haut frei und ließ seine Zunge zum Schlüsselbein hinunterwandern, nahm den einzigartigen Geschmack dort war und prägte ihn sich ein. Er spürte ein wild schlagendes Herz unter seinen Händen und hektischer Atem streifte seinen Nacken, an dem sich feine Härchen aufrichteten.

Mit einem Rascheln fiel das Hemd des Gryffindors zu Boden.

Zart strich Draco über die entblössten Seiten und nahm eine von den bereits aufgerichteten Brustwarzen zwischen die Lippen. Ein tiefes Aufstöhnen jagte ihm Schauer über den Rücken, während Harry fordernd sein Becken an Dracos rieb und dessen Namen flüsterte.

"Draco..."

Wieder fanden ihre Münder zueinander.

Mit einem Male spürte Draco einen Ruck und zwei lange, muskulöse Beine umschlossen seine Hüften. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihm, als sich Harrys Erektion an seine presste.

Er taumelte durch die geöffnete Schlafzimmertür und warf sie hinter sich zu. Auf dem Bett angekommen, setzte er die Erkundung von Harrys Körper fort, seine Hände nestelten bereits an dessen Hosenbund. Der sich ihm entgegenbiegende Leib machte ihm sein Vorhaben nicht leichter.

Sanft vergrub Draco seine Zähne ihn die empfindliche Taille vor ihm, markierte sie als sein Eigentum. Ein Keuchen kommentierte diese Tat.

Geschickt streifte er die schwarzen Hosen des Gryffindors samt Boxershorts hinunter und bedeckte die Schenkelinnenseiten mit zarten Küssen. Der Körper unter ihm wand sich in ekstatischer Agonie und fahrige Hände packten den hellen Schopf, um ihn höher zu ziehen.

Der Slytherin lachte rau und streifte das steil aufragende Stück mit seinem heißen Atem. Ein sehnsüchtiges Wimmern entkam dem Schwarzhaarigen und er bog sein Becken nach oben. Draco sollte ihn von seinem Leiden erlösen.

Behutsam fuhr dieser mit der Zunge die gesamte Länge ab, um sie anschließend vollständig mit seinen Lippen zu bedecken.

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er jemals in dieser Situation sein würde. Ein Malfoy erniedrigte sich nicht. Doch paradoxerweise gefiel es ihm und entfachte ein nie gekanntes Feuer in seinen Lenden.

Ein tiefes Stöhnen verstärkte den Wunsch nur, diesen geschmeidigen Körper in Besitz zu nehmen.

In immer schneller werdendem Rhythmus saugte und leckte er an dem Glied. Mit Mühe hielt er Harry davon ab, nach oben zu stoßen und packte dessen Hüften mit hartem Griff.

Doch bevor er Harry zu weit treiben konnte, wandte er sich von dessen Erektion ab.

Ein frustriertes Aufseufzen ließ ein Lächeln über seine ebenmäßigen Züge huschen und er begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. "Scheiße, Malfoy, was soll das?", keuchte Harry und richtete sich halb auf.

Mit seinen zerzausten Haaren und den geröteten Wangen sah er einfach unwiderstehlich aus und Draco zog ihn zu einem weiteren Kuss heran. Geschickt schlich sich die Zunge des anderen zwischen seine Lippen und erforschten begierig die Mundhöhle. Es schien zu knistern, als beide Zungen aufeinander trafen und unbewusst drängte Draco sich gegen den anderen und rieb seine Erregung an der des Gryffindors.

Fieberhaft wanderten Harrys Hände über blasse Haut und schon bald fiel das nächste Hemd zu Boden, die Hosen folgten.

Da schubste ihn Draco aufs Bett zurück. Alabaster traf auf Gold. Hände fuhren über den Körper des jeweils anderen.

"Was willst du?", flüsterte Draco heiser und seine Finger wanderten zu Harrys Hintern.

"Dich! Aah..." Harry keuchte auf, als kundige Finger in ihn glitten, um ihn zu weiten.

Dem Zweiten folgte bald ein Dritter und Draco zog den Kleineren auf seinen Schoß und drang mit einem Stoß in ihn ein. Ein unterdrückter Schmerzensschrei wandelte sich bald in ein langgezogenes Stöhnen, als der Slytherin einen Punkt in ihm penetrierte, der Harry Sterne sehen ließ. Immer wieder stieß Draco in diese herrliche Enge.

Raum und Zeit vergessend.

Fingernägel bohrten sich in seinen Rücken und hinterließen halbmondförmige Abdrücke, die Erektion des Gryffindor rieb an seinem Bauch.

Nach einem letzten Stoß, explodierte die Anspannung in Draco und er ergoss sich tief in den anderen Körper. Kurz darauf kam auch Harry.

Noch immer umklammerten sie einander fest, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab. Das Keuchen der beiden jungen Männer hallte im Raum wieder.

Langsam trennten sie sich und Harry angelte nach seinem Zauberstab um sie zu säubern. Dann zog er den Slytherin zu sich hinunter und nach einem langen Kuss krochen sie unter die Decke.

Erschöpft barg Draco seinen Kopf in Harrys Armbeuge, gab sich einfach seiner momentanen Schwäche hin, und beide fielen in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco sehr früh. Es war kaum die Dämmerung hereingebrochen und die ersten Vögel begannen zu singen.

In seinem Nacken kitzelte ein warmer Atem und ein muskulöser Arm hielt ihn umschlungen. Langsam drehte er sich um und beobachtete den jungen Mann, der noch fest schlief. Das dunkle Haar zerzaust wie eh und je und die Wangen leicht gerötet vom Schlaf. Er bot einen so unschuldigen Anblick, dass man die letzte Nacht beinahe hätte vergessen können.

Draco lächelte leicht.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass Potter solche Ambitionen hegen könnte? Wie war es eigentlich dazu gekommen?

Sie hatten sich wie immer beleidigt und dann war bei Draco eine Sicherung durchgebrannt. Anders konnte er es sich auf jeden Fall nicht erklären. Dass der Goldjunge mitmachen würde, war für ihn außer Frage gewesen.

Einerseits wegen dem seltsamen Verhalten, dass er am vorigen Abend an den Tag gelegt hatte, andererseits, warum hätte er ihn zurückweisen sollen?

Er war schließlich Draco Malfoy. Und einen Malfoy lehnte man nicht ab.

Ein selbstgerechtes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Züge und vorsichtig löste er sich aus Harrys Umarmung. Der ehemalige Gryffindor brummte unzufrieden, patschte mit dem Arm einen Moment lang unbeholfen herum und zog dann das Kissen an sich.

Manchmal konnte Potter wirklich niedlich sein, stellte Draco fest und zog sich an.

"Träum süß, Goldjunge.", flüsterte er, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer machte, um ein Bad zu nehmen.

Amüsiert betrachtete er die Kratzspuren auf seinem Rücken, als er anschließend vor dem Spiegel stand. Kleine Wildkatze. Er kleidete sich an.

In guter Voraussicht - oder war es Gewohnheit? - rollte er die Ärmel seines schwarzen Hemdes ganz hinunter. Auch wenn man ihm versichert hatte, dass ihn niemand wegen des schwarzen Males behelligen würde, preferierte er, es nicht offen zur Schau zu stellen.

Zwar würde ihm der Totenkopf auch nichts mehr nützen, wenn der dunkle Lord doch noch triumphierte (so unwahrscheinlich es auch war), aber es war besser sich nicht ständig mit Erinnerungen zu quälen. Es war verlockend, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Die ständige Angst vor dem Lord (auch ein Malfoy konnte Angst haben), die Bestrafungen, all die widerlichen Aufträge, die man ihm zugedacht hatte.

Wahrscheinlich hatte Potter gestern doch recht gehabt, als er gesagt hatte, dass es gut war, dass Narzissa Malfoy all das nicht mitbekommen hatte, was ihrem geliebten Sohn widerfahren war.

Sie war dahingesiecht nach dem Tod von Lucius Malfoy. Trotz aller Vorbehalte hatte sie ihn doch geliebt und konnte ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr führen. Selbst Draco war in der Hinsicht machtlos gewesen und so hatte sie sich die Erinnerung an ihr unbescholtenes Kind bewahrt und mit ins Grab genommen.

Das war vor fünf Jahren gewesen, kurz nachdem Draco seine Studienzeit in Hogwarts abgebrochen hatte, um das Leben seiner Familie zu erhalten.

Aber heute würde er so etwas nicht mehr mitmachen müssen, hatte ihm die alte McGonagall versichert. Er war ja jetzt auf der richtigen Seite. Bei den Guten und, was das Wichtigste war:

Bei den Siegern.

Die alte Schulleiterin glaubte doch wirklich, dass Draco aus Überzeugung die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Vollkommener Unsinn. Wäre es um Voldemorts Siegeschancen besser gestanden, hätte er so ein gefährliches Risiko nie auf sich genommen.

So musste er nun eben zusehen, wie er sich bei den Ordensleuten rehabilitierte.

Den ersten Schritt hatte er gestern getan.

Draco grinste.

Potter würde die anderen schon von den guten Absichten des ehemaligen Todessers überzeugen. Dass er ihm dafür das Bett wärmte und noch dazu seinen Spaß hatte, war ein vergleichsweise geringer Preis.

Leise summend machte sich Draco auf den Weg zu Frühstück.

"Always being on the right side of life!"

31.08.2005 12:35


End file.
